Kogure Yuuya
Kogure Yuuya (木暮夕弥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender for Manyuuji. He also played on Raimon in season 2, and was a defender for Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has blue hair with two spikes on each side and golden eyes. His hair can bend downwards like cat ears on some occasions. He is one of the shortest members on the team. His original clothing is Manyuuji's uniform which are beige colour yukata-like uniforms with a pair of short beige pants. In GO, he is taller, wearing a pair of dark-blue trousers and a dark-blue coat. His hairstyle is still the same, though his hair colour has become a slighty darker blue. Personality Kogure is a character with a very prankster attitude, it is shown how mischievous he can be through his signature laugh (ushi shi shi shi) which he does after he makes a statement made to make someone get shocked or after he plays a prank. After some interaction with Haruna and rethinking his attitude, Kogure wishes to join the Raimon team and help them defeat Aliea Academy, after watching Aliea Academy demolish his team. He stows away on the caravan and becomes a longtime member of the team, using his impressive agility and capoeira skills during the game. The only one who has even the slightest control over his prankster tendencies is Otonashi Haruna. Plot Season 2 He is from Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto, and Haruna Otonashi was the one that urged him to be in the Raimon Eleven. Debuted in Episode 33. His prankster attitude and mistrust of everyone stems from an event in his youth, when his mother abandoned him at a train station. He was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. The Inazuma Caravan visits his school during their travels and the Aliea Academy team "Epsilon" threatens to destroy Manyuuji if they can't defeat them.After the match he joins Raimon Eleven. Kogure joined in the nick of time when Epsilon attacked his school. Season 3 In the FFI, he became a member of Inazuma Japan. After the game between Inazuma Japan and Knights of Queen, he smirked that Tachimukai didn't have his own hissatsu, and laughed that he was a Captain-copycat, urging Tachimukai to learn his own hissatsu. Though they fought against The Empire and Kogure stated that they will handle the passing of the ball even with the hissatsu tactics of the The Empire in effect. Plot (GO) He will appear in GO! Hissatsu *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' (Game) *'SH Dragon Cannon' (Game) *'DF Harvest' (Game) *'SH Kung Fu Head' (Game) *'OF Left in the Dust' (Game) *'OF Reppuu Dash' (Game) *'DF Senpuujin' *'OF Tornado Whirlwind' (Game) Trivia *In episode 126, it is said that he became the new captain of Manyuuji *He has two forms in the game; normal form and evil form. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Manyuuji Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:GO characters